Session 8
Session 8 The party takes a short rest. Hisui gets rid of the wind and the tree. The party kills the dragon. “Did we just wake up a god?”-Ralan. Husui and Brandis make a copy of Halfling Olladra. Then Husui builds the throne and put the copy at the top. Disalyn opens the door behind Ollandra’s throne. It’s a study with books in languages the party doesn’t understand. The party goes in the study. There is a map on the table. The map’s in a different language. The party takes the map. The party takes the dice and the cards. The cards look like the cards Olladra used. They take the map. Husui takes the map. Ralan takes the cards. Brandis takes the dice. The party walks around the throne and there are 30 guards standing in a line. The tell the party is under arrest for assault of Olladra. The guards blindfold and bind the party. The party walks. They walk for what feels like a day. The party is thrown into a dungeon. Husui is with Disalyn. Ralan is with Giewptar. Brandis is with Pique. The party looks up at the sky. The party sees a large circle in the sky moving. Its big yellow and lighting the area. The party is awoken by the guard. Bound and blindfolded. The party is told they will be taken to court. Told to find some legal representation. The party is in a room with Pit. Cathrine Duguy is the judge. Georgia Reason is the other side. The party walks into the court room. The verdict of Kikan as a place has been concluded as a fantasy or fairy tale. The court goes to recess and the party goes back into the room with Pit. The court goes to recess again. As the party walks back to the room. Someone whispers something into the ear of the judge. The party is called back into the court room. The party is found guilty of assault, provocation, and insanity. And are being sent to the inner dream realm. Pique and Brandis hear a voice. Pique and Brandis hear a voice and follow it. The wall opens. Hisui and Diesalyn hear a voice from a fire place. The fire place opens. The carpet opens. The party goes towards a cavern. The doors disappear. The party looks up and sees a ball in the sky. There is a corridor ahead. Fredrick is ahead. “We are in Marcus’s dream.” Fredrick is walking along with the party along the corridor. It looks like catacombs. The party is lead to tables while a party is going on. The party is lead upstairs to a table where people are arguing. “Kikan does exist.” Marcus has dedicated his entire life to being in the dream realm. Kikan is as real as the party is. Fredrick walks up to Marcus and whispers in his ear. The party sits in the company of Marcus. The party sees a flag. The flag is a picture of scales. The flag looks enchanted. The backdrop is blood red. Scales rising never risen left scale. “Why do you hide something so that it might not be seen?” Unveiling of the lies. The Balance must be found. The tenth god is the key to discovering. We all have secrets. Marcus is sitting face to face with each party member individually. “We all have secrets now don’t we?” He looks into each party member. All the Marcuss disappear. The world dissolves away and the party starts falling. They land on a column. The party lands on the same place. A perfect replica of each party member appears in front of each of them including Ollie they are all fight. As a shadow of the person they fight goes away they to go away. After the party fights they awake. Everyone is gone. Giwptar tells the party. “When I was talking to this Marcus character he said oh god he’s here everybody run.” The party sees blood dripping from the doorway. As the party leaves they see dead devoiler bodies. The party goes toward a clearing and sees a figure in a black cloak and hood. The figure says we meet again. The figure has flaming red hair and eyebrows. He looks at Giwptar calls Giwptar Polonius. “Time to fight again.” END SESSIONS CONTINUE SESSION The figure knows Giwptar and Disalyn. The figure is called the wanderer. His name back when he knew Polonius was Amideo. Amideo knocks Giwptar unconscious. Amideo cuts off Hisui’s arm. Brandis reattaches Hisui’s arm but it doesn’t move. Amideo disappears. “The Court will see you again soon.” The party burns the bodies of the devoiler. Category:Sessions